Thranduilion
by c e n n a d e s u
Summary: Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood has always been well sought after. And with good reason - his smooth voice, his blond hair and deep blue eyes is enough to draw in even the most hard won people. Collection of Legolas x Reader or OC oneshots. Rated M for some smut related oneshots.
1. A Brief Encounter

Just a brief encounter...

That was all she wanted before he finally departed on the journey to destroy the ring that controlled all others, and would hopefully allow peace to rule the land once more.

She was well aware of the dangers and unfavorable circumstances the fellowship may - _will_ find themselves in. The same, stomach aching danger that her newly betrothed would also find himself in.

Her sun kissed cheeks were lightly flushed as she rushed through the hooded woodlands that surrounded the kingdom of Mirkwood, the evening sun filtering through the wooded canopies, bouncing off the brown hair that flowed almost majestically behind her. Her lithe fingers of her right hand clutched tightly onto the wooden bow that she had drawn out in practice just moments before.

Archery was her comfort, a pastime that pulled her closer to her betrothed, even if he was as far as the Misty Mountains.

The bowstring was taunt against the slim body of her arrow, her left arm pulled back passed her left, peaked ear. Just as she were to release the arrow into the clothed target that laid several feet before her, her attention shifted to the messenger that seem to appear suddenly beside her.

"My lady," the young elf greeted, bowing his body lightly, his flaxen hair falling around his shoulders, "My lord, Legolas, is to be seen off with his company at the Northern Gate," the messenger straighten his posture, to have his teal eyes met with the brown ones of the armed maiden that stood before him. He chose his next words carefully, chewing lightly on his bottom lip, "He has sent for you, Linreil, my lady...He wishes to have you see him off as he departs."

Linreil's soft features relaxed gently, her heart lightly fluttering. She took a few steps towards the messenger that seemed to tower over her. She gently took his forearm into her hand, squeezing it lightly as a smile pulled at the corners of her rosy lips. "Thank you," she whispered to him before sprinting on the path she assumed he took to reach her, her steps light and airy.

Her breath began to hitch slightly in the lithe column that was her throat.

She knew, deep within herself, that this could very well be their last goodbye. She knew that, as did Legolas himself. But neither dwelt on that, the very thought tumbled from Linreil's heart to the depth of her stomach.

Surely, he'll come back. He was the son of Thrandril, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. And she, was his newly announced wife-to-be, although, the fire of their affection for one another burned longer than neither were willing to admit.

Finally, the Northern Gates of Mirkwood came into her keen view at the end of the wooded pathway she tread.

Her brown eyes immediately caught onto the image of her Prince, preparing to mount his white, majestic horse.

Her sweat laden face pulled back into a small smile. She had made it, even by a fraction of a moment.

"Legolas," she breathed out as she emerged from the wooded pathway. The breathy whisper was enough to earn his attention. His chiseled face pulled back in a relieved smile as he took in the image of the she-elf that stood before him and his small company of elven escorts.

"Linreil," he responded, just as lightly.

Linreil took a few steps forward as her betrothed swung a leg over, dismounting his chosen horse.

"I was afraid that I would miss you, just by a moment," she admitted between light pants of her breath.

Legolas smiled lightly as his hands rose to cup her face. He drew close to her, planting a chaste kiss onto her forehead. "Worry not, I would not have left before I met with you. Even if it were just for a brief moment."

Linreil looked up at him, her lips pulling back in a smile although her eyes did not. They were ridden with worry and fear.

She knew he was more than capable, if not the best warrior in all of Mirkwood. But the danger that laid beyond the safe woods of Mirkwood.

She was terrified for him, and he sensed it so easily.

"Worry for me," Legolas whispered to her, his cool breath fanning over her tan features. "Worry for me so that when I return, your happiness will abound more than it did on the day we met."

Linreil let out an airy laugh as she looked down between them at her hands, one of which still held loosely onto her wooden bow and arrow. She looked up again into the never ending sea that were Legolas' eyes.

"Kiss me," she uttered almost silently. It was a request that was sudden, and took even Legolas by surprise. "Kiss me," she repeated, almost pleadingly.

His lips pulled back into a small smile, his warm hands raising again to cup her face. He complied fully, taking her full rosy lips into an intimate kiss, despite being in the company of the two escort elves.

As he finally pulled away, a single tear fell from Linreil's closed eyes before she opened them to look up at his eternally serene features. The lightly callused pad of his thumb wiped the crystal like teardrop from her cheek.

"I will worry for you then," she finally agreed. Although, both she and the prince knew she needed no outside reason to do so.

Legolas pulled her into a tight embrace, causing her face to nest itself into his chest. She silently took in a deep sigh of his scent, one that has grown so familiar to her now – one that seems to calm her even now. "_Ci veleth e-guilen. Na lû n'i a-goveninc_." He uttered to her, his cool forehead resting on the nook of her neck.

"_Gi melin_, Legolas."

After a few more moments spent in each others embrace, Legolas finally pulled away. His hands fell from her face to her warm hands, holding them as he took steps back before they finally fell from his hands.

"_Na lû n'i a-goveninc_," he repeated before he once again mounted his horse.

Linreil nodded, her free hand raising to ghost over her lips that were still warm from the heat of his own.

It was a brief encounter that proved to barely be enough for her to content with until his unannounced return on a silent autumn night, eight changed of the seasons later.

_Translations_

Ci veleth eguilen – You are the love of my life.

Gi melin, Legolas – I love you, Legolas.

Na lû n'i a-goveninc – Until we meet again.


	2. Your Prince

It was exactly one year ago that he left. One year to the day since he help you in his arms where safety was abundant.

It has been a year since you heard the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas, call you his own – his princess.

You have waited patiently for your prince to return, and willed yourself to improve in your abilities so that the next task he took upon himself would be one shared with you.

But as news of Frodo's success in destroying the One Ring spread across Middle Earth, you began to grow worried. It has been nearly a half year since any news of Legolas reached your ears, and although you would trust the Elven Prince with your own life, you began to worry if he was able to save his own.

But, little did you know that all of your doubts would be washed away in just a matter of moments as you made your way from the archery grounds, your brow beaded with sweat as you carried your bow and quiver on the straps that ran across your back.

You rose a hand to wipe away the cooling sweat that slowly ran down you face as you approached the wooden arch way that led into the main outdoor courtyard of Mirkwood.

The air was cool as the moon made its ascent from the east. The silver moonlight shined down through the wooden canopy that stretched across the Elven Kingdom, casting its realm in a seemingly everlasting twilight.

Your eye, previously trained on the ground that laid before you, flashed up as the light sound of soft, calculated footsteps met your peaked ears.

They widened slightly as your heart stopped for a fleeting moment.

"_Meleth," _the person who walked towards you murmured, exhaustion lacing the soft utterance.

"Legolas," you gasped out as you took hurried steps towards him, meeting him halfway. "Legolas...is this really you?" You asked as you threw your arms around his neck, your skin tingling lightly as his warm hands wrapped gently around your waist.

His enchanting, airy laugh met your ears, causing a wave of relief and happiness to course through your veins.

"I have missed you," you whispered into the crook of his neck, "I missed you so much."

Hearing the light sob in your voice, Legolas pulled away from you just enough to look down at your face. "And I you," he admitted, a small smile gracing his lips as he rose a hand to cup your warm cheek. Rubbing soft, soothing circles into the supple skin of your cheek, Legolas dipped his head down until he caught your lips within his, the pair fitting together perfectly as if it were pieces of a puzzle constructed by the Valar themselves. Gently, his lips moved against yours, his other hand raising to entangle itself into you [h/c] hair.

You could feel as your stomach fluttered, his kiss and touch sending light waves of bliss throughout your entire body.

You smiled against his lips as all the worry that plagued you left your body.

The Prince was here, in your arms. **Your **prince was holding you close to him, as if a fleeting blow of air would take you away. Your love was home – Legolas was home.

Pulling away, Legolas looked down at you, his lips a more healthier shade of pink from the intimate contact with yours.

Resting your head against his chest, you listened to his heart being within its confinements, his heartbeats matching perfectly with your racing one.

"What does your heart desire, Legolas?" you asked softly, breaking the relaxing silence that fell upon you both, as your hand rested lightly on his stomach.

He took a moment to think, his mind muddied with exhaustion and the horrors of war.

Horrors that he wanted and needed to forget.

"Perhaps just a bath," he responded after some consideration, his head tilting slightly to rest on the crown of your head, "With you."

The last part was barely above a whisper, but was loud enough to reach you ears, causing the skin of your ears and cheeks to heat in a hidden embarrassment.

Pulling away from him fully, you ran your hand down the length of his arm, taking hold of his hand once you reached it, you [e/c] eyes trained directly on his own sapphire ones.

"Well, my Prince, who would I be to decline your wish?" You asked, a sultry smile taking reign on your features.

Legolas smiled back at you, his eyes showing the small flame that was ignited by your words.

The look caused a warmth to develop within your stomach just as you turned away, beginning to lead him to the private washrooms of the palace.

You could feel Legolas' gaze burning into your backside as he trailed from the crown of your head, to the small of your back and then to your bum.

After a few moments, the two of you finally reached the halls that housed the washrooms, the hallways lit by dim candlelight.

Walking into the first available one, you led Legolas inside by his hand and watched as he shut the door behind the two of you. He approached you, his eyes never leaving yours.

Leaning down, he caught your lips in another kiss. This time however, he didn't hesitate in exploring your mouth fully, his tongue remapping the familiar surfaces.

Pulling away for air, you took a step away from him, your lips longing for his again.

"Let me draw the water," you explained as he looked upon you longingly.

As you turned the faucet that started the water turbine, you heard as Legolas began to rid himself of the clothes he was covered in.

Smiling to yourself, you ran your fingertips through the running water, feeling as it went from frigid to the warm, desired temperature.

You let out a light laugh as Legolas cam behind you, planting light kisses along the sensitive outer shell of your ear. Your skin tingled as you could feel the heat radiate from his bare chest, his flaxen hair falling before your shoulder like a curtain.

You ran your wet fingertips along the arm that Legolas rested upon the wooden brim of the oversized tub. Turning your head, you planted a light kiss onto his lips, a smirk pulling at your lips as you pulled away soon thereafter.

Your [e/c] eyes looked into his, the blue orbs being taken over by his pupils. You core warmed slightly as you realized that his desire was for you. It made your skin tingle and you heart to race just slightly.

"Get in," you whispered to him, your lips brushing lightly against his.

You watched as, uncharacteristically, Legolas backed away, beginning to undo the tie that held his trousers to his waist.

Turning to face him fully, you placed your hands upon his, stopping him before he could pull that band from his waist.

You knew he was exhausted, which is why he so willingly obeyed you. You wanted to do everything for him, if just for tonight. It was a thought that caused the pit of your stomach to warm slightly, and your lips to pull apart slightly, your tongue dipping out to lick your bottom lip slightly.

You hooked your fingers into the hemp of his pants, your eyes never leaving the gaze of his as he looked down at him as he barely held his composure with the control only possessed by the Elvish.

Slowly, you pulled the hem down inching it down his muscular waist, watching as his lower abdomen contracted with anticipation. In one subtle movement, you slid his trousers down from his hips, allowing them to pool on the ground below you. Your eyes flashed down at his swollen member that was now resting against his lower abdomen. You looked back up at him as you heard his breathing become more swallowed and hurried, the cool air suddenly hitting his aching member.

You stood up to your full height, catching his lips with you own.

You smiled against his lips as you gently began to grope his swollen member, earning a small strained moan from the wood elf that stood so vulnerably before you.

You pulled away from him, nodding your head towards the filling tub that awaited behind you.

The small smile you earned from him made your heart flutter as you watched him climb into the tub, a long sigh from his lips reaching your ears as he submerged himself into the hot water that waited for him.

Leaning over the side of the tub, you leaned forward, placing light kisses along the slim column of his neck as your hand dipped into the water, gently taking hold of his member as you did moments ago.

"[y/n]," Legolas moaned quietly as you began to kiss his collarbone.

You heard as his hand came up from the water resting against the back of your head, wetting your [h/c] hair, as he directed your lips onto his own.

You could feel as his erection began to throb and grow in your hand as you slowly ran your finger tips from the base to the tip, squeezing the head lightly, just as you knew he loved.

"[y/n]n," He moaned again, almost like a warning against your lips. "Please."

Pulling away from him, you stood back to your full height again.

Your hands reached for the bottom hem of the velveteen dress that hung to your body. You inched it up as you kept your eyes on Legolas as he watched you carefully, his eyes half-lidded and his hair clung to the soft skin of his face as the steam that bellowed around him dampened it.

Your blood began to rush as you stripped yourself for him, slowly raising your dress up and over your head and dropping it, adding it to the growing pile of clothes that laid on the ground.

You felt your skin warm as the newly exposed skin of your breast and stomach met with the steam that gathered in the enclosed, candlelit room.

You relished in the attention Legolas was giving you, his eyes running up and down your body. You hooked your fingers into the band of your underwear, pulling it down until it pooled around your feet.

Slipping out from the pile of clothes, you approached the tub, climbing into it as you straddled him. Your skin jumped as his hands instantly rose to take hold of your waist, gently pulling your hips down onto his growing erection.

You felt as his hands began to roam against your body, cupping and massaging the smooth skin of your breasts, gently brushing against the skin of your stomach.

You reached your hips gently against his erection, earning as light bite of your lip as a throaty groan was shared between the two of you.

"_Meleth,_" Legolas moaned against your lips.

"Take me, Legolas," you moaned quietly.

He groaned at the quiet command as he gently rose you from your hips and positioned himself at your entrance.

Gently, he slid himself in with the aid of the water that you were both half submerged in. you both allowed a light growl to flow from your lips, your head coming down to rest on Legolas' shoulder.

His hands gripped your waist just a little tighter as he rose you up again, before thrusting his hips into you as you came back down along his length.

"You always _so _tight," he moaned into your neck, his warm breath causing your skin to tingle.

All you did was moan in response as his thrusts came more regularly and harder. Falling into rhythm with him, your thrust your hips downwards, meeting with every thrust.

You bit his neck lightly in arousal, moaning lightly on the tender spot as Legolas dipped his head down,planting soft kisses against the skin of your breast.

You moaned quietly as Legolas took a taunt nipple into his mouth. Your hands came to rest against Legolas' muscled chest as he continued to suck and massage your breast before he switched to another one.

"Legolas," you moaned quietly into his neck, feeling the spring that coiled in the pit of your stomach threatening to come undone. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you concentrated on keeping your release off for just a few moments more.

"_Meleth_, come with me," Legolas strained against the skin of your breast. "Come with me, [y/n]." he tilted his head up, his lust ridden eyes gazing into yours.

Lowering your lips own onto his as you squeezed you thighs against his, feeling both yours and his coil coming undone.

You watched as his head leaned back, rested on the wooden brim of the tub.

You leaned your head back against his firm shoulder, waves of ecstasy rushing through you.

"_Gi melin_."

The whisper reached your ears after a few moments of satisfying silence washed upon the two of you. You felt Legolas' arms wrapping around your waist once more, his head coming up to rest upon your shoulder.

"_Gi melin, _[y/n]," he whispered again into your ear before kissing it lightly.

"And I you," you responded, kissing his cheek lightly. "So much."

And your heart soared as the last ounce of worry fled your body, being replaced with the pure love that flowed from you, to your prince and back.


	3. All the Little Things

The night was coming to an end as the waning moon drew closer and closer to its resting place in the West.

It was the night o the betrothal confirmation between the Prince of Mirkwood and his fated love, Lily of Lothlórien. It was uncommon that a union between the two Elvish Kingdoms would be so easily accepted by the Elvish King, Thranduil.

Lily herself knew of the troubles that Legolas had to go through on his own – in effect, going against the very will of his father. But, he did so without complaint but with instead an air of satisfaction that he was able to decide with whom he would spend the rest of eternity with.

The very thought caused a smile to grace Lily's lips as she made her way to her given bedroom chamber for her stay in Mirkwood.

She was barely able to sneak away from the confirmation celebration as her mother and father conversed with their future kin-in-law, the King. She was revealed as she noticed Thranduil's honest attempt at hospitality towards her parents, both Galadhrim Warriors of Lórien. She knew it had been a while since her kin has had any interaction with their sundered Northern kinsmen.

Perhaps her marriage with the Elven Prince will prove to be a benefit to all and not just herself and Legolas.

She smiled lightly to herself as she walked over to her large bed, taking a seat at the edge that faced the door she left slightly ajar. Looking up, Lily caught the reflection of her own brown eyes before flashing over the image of the rest of her body.

She turned to face the mirror fully, her smile slowly falling away from her lips.

Her eyes took in the image of herself clothed in the pastel yellow gown that her mother sewed especially for this night, the lace fabric of her sleeves showing small peaks at her warm skin. She focused in on where her curved proved to fill out more of the dress – where on other she-elves it would lay flat against their lithe figure. She frowned lightly as she gently pulled her russet colored hair from behind her, slowly winding the naturally occurring tight curls around her fingers.

She nibbled lightly on her lower lip, looking down at her lap as she felt the burning of tears develop in her eyes.

She wanted to believe that she was beautiful enough for the Prince of Mirkwood, and there were sometimes that she believed that to be true, wholeheartedly. But the majority of her time spent away from the Prince was spent comparing herself to the elf-maidens who had straight blond hair and blue eyes that glittered like the waters of the Celebrant. It was a torture she never wanted to put herself through but always seemed to find herself enduring on her own.

Her feeling of inadequacy made her question the true motive of Legolas' declaration of love for her. It made her heart ache and her stomach twist into itself as she led herself to believe that maybe, he was only doing this to unit the two separated kingdoms.

That maybe, he was not truly in love with her.

Lily let out a silent sob, raising her hand to cover her mouth as the thought caused a pang of distress to rage within her body. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek as she allowed her brown eyes to slide shut.

Drowning in the tears that left her eyes, she failed to hear the light knock that came from the other side of the wooden door.

It was only when a smooth, familiar voice met her ears that she realized the presence that now joined her.

"_Melamin_? Do you not feel well?"

Lily quickly wiped away the strayed tears before looking up, her eyes meeting the deep blue ones of her betrothed.

"Legolas," She whispered, a slight quiver ringing clear through her words.

A small frown set upon Legolas' chiseled face as he made his way over to Lily, taking a seat beside her.

Looking away to the right of her, Lily shook her head as she forced a light laugh to leave her lips. "I am fine, Legolas."

Gently taking hold of her chin with his thumb and forefinger, Legolas slowly turned Lily to face him, his azure eyes studying her face closely. "Then why do you cry?" He asked softly as his thumb rose to whip away a tear that escaped her eye.

Lily let out a quiet breath, her words failing to leave her mouth.

Taking her silence as an answer, Legolas furrowed his eyebrows, raising her head to have her eyes meet his own. "Was it something the King said to you?" He assumed, the softness of his voice being replaced by a slight edge. "If so, tell me so that I may make my convictions clear to him?"

Lily rose her hand and rested it upon Legolas', a small smile gracing her lips. "there will be no need for you to make them clear to him, Legolas, for he has done nothing cruel towards me," She paused, watching his expression soften. Her eyes left his as she focused in on the smooth skin of his neck, before looking down at her hand that was rested on his muscular, yet lithe knee. "But perhaps, you may need to explain your _true_ convictions to me," She added in a voice much smaller than herself.

Tilting his head to right the right slightly, Legolas flashed his eyes along Lily's body until she looked up to face him, her brown eyes calling his blue ones to them.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

Lily tilted her own head in consideration, before straightening her back and turning away from Legolas.

A wave of silence falling amongst them, Legolas inched closer to her, his knee meeting her own. "Melamin," Legolas started in a pleading voice, "Do you question my love for you?"

Lily looked over at him, her eyes wet with tears that have yet to fall. Her heart fell to her stomach, wading there as she watched Legolas' eyes fall from her face, focusing on the ring that he placed onto her pointer finger of her left hand. Looking back up, he saw the change in her eyes, her apology for her doubt going unspoken.

Unable to withstand the silence, Lily reached her hand out to Legolas', her eyes locked onto his. "I am sorry, Legolas."

A tear fell as her heart stopped momentarily as she watched him shake his head lightly, his eyes caste onto the wooden floor below them.

"I do not seek your apology, Lily," Legolas began in a whisper. "But rather your forgiveness."

He turned to face her, taking her face into his hand gently. He ghosted the pad of his thumb across her dark eyebrow, a light smile gracing his lips. "It seems as if I have failed in showing my love for you. So please, forgive me."

Lily felt the tears be released from her eyes, falling freely through their course on her face. "Why are you apologizing?" She asked between quiet sobs. Her hand rose up between Legolas' to cup her mouth as she silently sobbed before him.

She felt as Legolas gently wiped her tears from her face as he drew her closer towards him until he cradled her head in the crook of his neck.

He rested his lips against her red hair, silently taking in the light, sweet scent that came from it. "You should have no need to question my love for you, _melamin._ I apologizing for not having made it clear to you, and for causing tears to fall from your eyes."

Lily remained there as she allowed the tears to fall freely from her eyes. Her hands rose to wrap around Legolas' muscular torso, the warmth that radiating from his body warming her skin through the light fabric of her dress.

As Lily's sobs lessened into silence, Legolas gently pulled her away from him, a sad smile gracing his lips.

"Allow me to voice my reasoning to you, although I may stumble to find the words to describe it myself," He whispered to her, a laugh lacing his ending words.

Lily let out a light laugh of her own, shutting her eyes tightly before looking into the sea of Legolas'. She shook her head as a yes, her heart fluttering slightly at the anticipation of waiting for Legolas' reasons to come from his own lips.

It was a confirmation she's been waiting for since he made his personal declaration to her years before.

"Where do I start?" Legolas began, as he gently took Lily's hands into his own. "I remember it being your russet hair catching my attention when I first came to Lothlórien, how it set you apart from the other blond and brown haired she-elves that you were in the company in. How it sets you apart even now," At his last word, he rose one of his hands to wrap a curl around his lithe, fair finger. "And how, for some reason, I greatly desired wrapping the curls of your hair along my fingers."

Lily laughed lightly at the shameless admission, her lips pulling back in a genuine smile.

"Then it was your voice that I appreciated the most, how kind and genuine you were in every word that left your lips. You laugh was the next thing that drew me even more into your spell, and is one of the main things that keep me wrapped within it even now." His own laugh marked the end of his words, as he watched relief wash over Lily's features. "Then it was your eyes. I adore the way your brown eyes shine when they laugh, how clear they are , and how easily I am able to discern your thoughts from them."

He then glanced down her figure, taking in the pastel yellow dress that covered Lily's body. "As we grew closer, I found myself in constant admiration of how different you were, both in mind and in body. I adore how soft your skin is under my touch, and how my hands fit perfectly along the curves of your stomach and waist."

"Legolas," Lily whispered, her cheeks warming in embarrassment.

Legolas' light laugh reached her ears as he rose to cup her face. "I do not wish to embarrass you, Lily," He uttered, leaning his forehead against hers. He gently rubbed the tip of his nose against Lily's, causing her to laugh lightly at the touch. "I simply want you to know that there is not a thing that I don't adore about you, my Princess."

The smile on Lily's face grew as he found herself drowning once again, but this time in the blue eyes of Legolas. A small tear escaped her eye as she watched Legolas draw his lips closer to her own. Catching her soft lips in a light, chaste kiss, he softly wiped the straying tear away before cupping her round cheek.

Pulling away, he kept his gaze trained on Lily's brown eyes, his own lips pulled back in a genuine smile of his own.

Looking down between them, Lily's smile grew smaller as guilt began to well up within her.

"I'm sorry for questioning you."

Legolas shook his head lightly, tipping his chin up to plant a light kiss onto Lily's forehead. "Apologize not, _melamin. Mela en' coiamin,_ and there is nothing that I am not willing to do for you."

Lily tilted her head as she bit her lip, her heart swelling with happiness.

Legolas watched her lovingly until he drew away from her, raising to his feet. Lily watched as he made his way around the bed, laying onto the bed. He patted the area beside him, beckoning Lily to come over to him. "_Tolo ar nin, _Lily. Let me tell you of all the little things that I adore about you."

Lily smiled at him before she willingly crawled onto the bed. Resting her head against his chest, she listened as his voice traveled from his throat until it reached her ears, the soft vibration and softness in his voice lulling all doubt and guilt from her self.

Wrapping her arm around his stomach, she allowed his voice to slowly lull her to sleep as he whispered sweet endearments that made her heart soar higher and higher.

She felt as Legolas kissed the crown of her red head, whispering something that went unheard by her peaked ears.

"_Gi melin, melamin," _He whispered to her. "Always."

xx

Translations:

_Melamin_ – [My] love

_Mela en' coiamin_ – [You are] the love of my life

_Tolo ar nin_ – Come with me / Come near me

Elvish is such a pretty language, no wonder why Legolas is so magical. ;)


	4. Revealed

The cooling air of the coming night plucked away at your [h/c] hair, blowing it passed and behind your keen, peaked ears as you trailed closely behind the lead of Aragorn and a quietly panting Gimli, with Legolas trailing not more than a foot behind you.

You might have vowed that you felt his steady gaze focused on your back, occasionally straying to your hips until it flashed away in what you would guess to be an embarrassment. And you would have believed it had it not been for the small voice in your head that challenged the elating thought.

Your mind was brought away from its internal debate once Aragorn's steady voice reached your ears.

"We will stop here for the night," He tilted his head back, his gray eyes glancing at the clear black sky that he managed to see through the canopies of the trees that surrounded them, "The Orcs couldn't have made it around the Fangorn forest in this short amount of time. We will rise early tomorrow and cover any distance they might have gained from us."

"Yes," Gimli agreed, planting himself on the top face of a nearby rock, his elbow resting on the butt of his axe. "Now presents to us the perfect opportunity to take a rest. Wouldn't you think so, lass?"

You looked over at the red-haired dwarf as he addressed you, a smile pulling at the corner of your [s/c] lips. You nodded your head lightly, entertaining his light tease. "I agree. We need to conserve the strength of our strongest warrior, after all."

Gimli grinned at you through his thick beard, his breathing finally steadying and becoming less shallow.

You glanced over at Legolas as he crossed before you to kneel down in front of Gimli, a few teasing words leaving his lips as he poked fun at the dwarf.

You looked over at Aragorn, watching as he unclasped his scabbard from around his waist, resting it on a rock formation.

He glanced up at you as you took the few steps to approach him, his gray eyes meeting your [e/c] ones. You could tell from his features that he was beginning to grow wary, exhaustion reigning over his face. Sure, even one of the Dúnedain rangers would begin to grow tired – even more so with the darkness that continued to grow and spread over the once pure lands of Middle Earth.

It was as if he could read you mind simply through the window of your eyes. He smiled at you, looking down at his sword that laid across his lap as he carefully rid the foul smelling orc blood from its steel blade.

"I am stronger than you think, [y/n]." He commented, his eyes flashing to yours for just a moment before focusing back onto his sword. "You need not worry about me."

You smiled at his confidence. "Who said I was?" You teased, taking a seat beside the ranger. "I know of, and sometimes envy what you are capable of doing. It's amazing – for a human."

He chuckled at your bold remark, taking it with the light heart that it was offered with.

A comfortable silence fell across the remaining members of the fellowship, the air of the night cooling with every moment that the moon rose higher into its placement in the black background of the night skies, the few stars that showed themselves twinkling proudly in the moon's presence.

You waited a few moments, your ears focusing on the subtle sounds that seemed to come to life fully with the coming of night. You pushed against your knees, bringing yourself up from the surface of the rock.

"I will see if there is anything I can gather that might be of use to us," You explained, announcing your leave to your three comrades.

Truth be told, you just wanted a brief moment alone. You could feel even your everlasting willpower and ability slowly be eroded away with the lack of sleep and rest you've experienced throughout your journey with the fellowship. There was nothing in the world that you would want in exchange for the things you've experienced while on the quest, but you couldn't help the ever increasing desire for rest and leisure that built up in your body.

But you knew that just a fleeting moment with the fresh air of the night and the stars above would be enough to calm your fraying nerves just enough until the next night you would spend underneath the stars.

You quickly took your leave, disappearing into the forest with silent, calculated footsteps, the same that you excelled in making even during combat.

Gimli, still seated beside his Elvish counterpart, strained his ears to listen for any signs of your presence, a hearty laugh leaving the pits of his belly as he looked back to Legolas. He elbowed his lithe friend lightly in his stomach, causing the blonde elf to look down at him in question with a single eyebrow raised.

"You could at least talk to her, lad."

Legolas tilted his head in confusion, his eyes widening slightly at the sudden, unneeded admission of advice from his much shorter friend.

"I do," He responded, bringing his eyes to focus on the grassy, trodden ground below them. His eyes flashed up once Aragorn's light chuckle met his ears.

"He's right, Legolas," Aragorn began joining in at the teasing, his stubbled cheeks stretched lightly with a smile. "I haven't seen you engage her in a conversation since our last night we spent in Lothlorien."

"Actually, wasn't that the night that you and the lass both went off together?" Gimli concluded. "What exactly happened between the two of 'ya? Things have been different ever since."

Legolas knew that, despite the teasing, Aragorn's words rang true. Things were different, although the content of their conversation they shared that night in private wasn't any much different from one they would have shared in the presence of the company. Perhaps, Legolas reasoned, it was only his feelings that were the thing that went changed that night.

He felt a small string tugging at his heart, pulling him towards you but chose to not think anything of it. You were once a simple she-elf of Rivendale, dwelling peacefully under the ward of Lord Elrond.

He had heard of the few destined stories flow from the lips of his surrogate mothers. Stories of people being born simply with the purpose of finding each other sometime during the stream of their life, the paths being drawn and manipulated together by the hands of the Valar themselves.

He willed himself to not believe in childish stories such as those, granting himself the opportunity to choose his own life path and not live according to the desires of the Valar.

But now, even he began to believe in the stories, even just a little.

His mind was drawn back in by Gimli's voice.

"For all we know, she may have allowed him to braid her hair," He guessed, leaning in Aragorn's direction.

The Ranger chuckled, nodding his head. "Hair braiding can be considered as a personal declaration of love for the Elves, isn't that right Legolas?"

Legolas shook his head lightly, a small, mostly embarrassed smile beginning to form on his lips as Gimli's thundering laugh flowed through the air. "Perhaps they already exchanged their betrothal rings and are just waiting to announce it to us."

"Perhaps. Or maybe they've already married and have failed to figure how to tell us."

"Maybe they've exchanged flowers."

"Or have vowed to come together after out quest."

"They could have promised that they would sail into the West with each other."

Legolas laughed nervously at their outrageous conclusions. "I do hope that you're enjoying yourselves," He began, doing well to hide the tinge of pink that he felt warm his cheeks, "But I am quite sad to inform you that none of what you've assumed is true."

"Of course it's not, lad," Gimli agreed, waving his hand before his face that was reddened with laughter. "So please, inform us as to what is the truth."

"Have you finally fallen for her fair looks?"

"And the way her [e/c] eyes glimmer in the moonlight?"

"Or could you have fallen in love with her lithe fingers, the way they effortlessly pull at the strings of her bow-"

"And if I've done all of those things?" Legolas interrupted, feeling his self-control come to its sudden end. He spoke out of embarrassment at how easily his companions seemed to pick up on the feelings that he thought he hid so well.

He silently thanked the Valar for having you take your leave when you did, giving him just a bit of comfort at not being forced to hear the teasing that were directed at him.

Or so he thought.

You stood, silently undetected, thankful that you stopped yourself from walking back into your company at the mention your name and appearance. You mind began to work, questioning the same questions that Aragorn and Gimli rose to the blond-haired elf. Why did he seemingly avoid you since that night in the Golden Woods?

It couldn't possibly had been something you had said, seeing as he failed to show any sign of offense or discomfort.

You leaned in slightly against the trunk of the thick tree you hid behind, waiting to hear the answer that he was sure to reveal while hoping that it was the one you wanted.

"I care for [y/n], more than I am willing to admit," Legolas began, his mind scrambling to choose his words carefully. "This feeling that I have towards her is...indescribable with the words that come to my mind. But I ask of you, please, do not think of her to be secretive or cunning in any way, because she's anything but that."

Had it not been for the roar of your heartbeat in your ears, you would've been able to hear a pin drop in the silence that followed Legolas' forced confession. You watched him, as he shifted nervously beside Gimli before raising to his feet.

Gimli, although silent, had a small smile that pulled at his round, rosy cheeks. He let out a hearty laugh, looking over at Aragorn who smiled at the embarrassed elf that stood before him.

"It's alright, Legolas. We think nothing less of you or [y/n]," Aragorn promised, watching as the elf looked over at him over his right shoulder. "Put your heart at ease because your secret is safe with us."

"Only the Gods know why you felt the need to hide it from us in the first place, elf!" Gimli added the tone of his voice amused at the small, almost unnoticeable tinge of red that formed on Legolas' alabaster cheeks.

Legolas shook his head, looking down at the ground below him before turning to face his two companions. "I did not think of it to be of any importance, especially now."

"Matters of the heart are always of importance, Legolas. Especially now, during times that seem to be dark."

Legolas took a deep breath, calming his nerves, parting his lips to speak. His attention was drawn away however when you finally made your presence known, coming from behind the trunk with a few twigs that you gathered together in haste so as to not return empty handed.

With their attention turned and directed at you, your eye glanced at each of theirs, quickly flashing over Legolas' for the sake of keeping your own embarrassment at bay. "It seems as if rain fell not too long ago. Almost everything is too damp to burn, apart from what I managed to collect."

You started towards Aragorn when he waved his hand at you. "I'll start the fire with what we have then," He paused, glancing up at the sky. "The air seems to be growing cooler."

As you walked passed, you glanced at Legolas giving him a small smile. He hesitatingly returned it with a small smile of his own, with a curt bow of his head out of respect.

You bit back the impish smile that itched to grow across your face, relishing in the knowledge of Legolas' hidden confession.

Out of his sake, though, you decided to wait until you found yourself alone with the Mirkwood elf to raise the question you had on the matter.

But just by the tone of his voice and the look that played across his face, you knew that what he said was true and came only from the depth of his heart. And that knowledge lets your heart flutter and your own cheeks warm at the innocent sentiment.

xxx

The night continued on, claiming both Gimli and Aragorn in a shallow state of slumber against the rocks that they rested upon just an hour prior.

You sat near the small fire that Aragorn managed to start, watching its flames and embers fly off as the flame slowly began to die out from the lack of suitable firewood.

You glanced up at Legolas, who sat across from you on the other side of the campfire, his back leaned against a thick trunk of an aged tree. His azure eyes were closed as he drifted into his own reverie, gathering as much rest as he could from the quiet moment of piece that he had.

You watched as he shifted slightly, his eyes opening and catching onto yours. You smiled lightly, before bringing your eyes back to the fire that crackled before you. You could feel that his eyes were still trained on you through the orange light of the fire, his eyes studying your face closely as he did in secret many times before.

You chewed on your bottom lip softly, curiosity and the words of your question bubbling up into your mind once again. You prayed to the Valar that the question wouldn't be ill received, but, despite yourself, allowed the questioning words to fall from your lips.

"Did you mean what you said earlier, Legolas?"

His eyes that were glazed cleared almost instantly, focusing onto the gaze of your [e/c] ones.

He rose an eyebrow at you in confusion, feeling his hands grow clammy in fear. He managed to push the emotion down, though, reasoning with himself that you surely didn't hear the teases of Aragorn and Gimli that only resulted in the elf's strained confession. "About what? The direction the orcs took with the hobbits?"

You smiled at his assumption, shaking your head lightly. "No," You paused, biting the inside of your cheek lightly before continuing, your voice hushed as if there was a silence that you wouldn't dare break, "Did you mean what you said about me?"

You saw him grimace lightly, his eyes flashing away to gaze into the enchanting embers of the fire.

He hesitated for a moment before nodding his head slowly. "Every word."

You felt your lips pull back into a larger smile, watching as Legolas mentally scrambled for words to fully explain himself. You waited in a patient silence for him to speak, wishing to hear his confession to be repeated again, with the things that he didn't disclose to Gimli and Aragorn and held close to his heart.

He nodded his head again, a little more confidently. "I meant everything. Although I would not have admitted it had I know that you were listening." He laughed nervously at his honest admission.

You let out a quiet, silky chuckle of your own, feeling as your heart happily welcomed his confession and warmed to the new knowledge. Your eyes locked onto his again, twinkling and seemingly glowing with the warm hue of the firelight.

"I would not mind to hear it again, though, Legolas."

Your skin warmed at the smile that he gave you, the tinge of red that formed on his cheeks. "I care for you, [y/n]," He repeated, "I have been drawn to you since our meeting in Imladris, but did nothing to acknowledged it until the star filled night we shared in the Golden Woods." His voice trailed off as he realize the truth that was behind his last words.

You smiled at him through the flames. "And I have felt drawn to you, also," You admitted, both to yourself and the Prince of the Woodland Relm. "But I wasn't sure how to make it known to you."

"Allow me to have the honor then," He chuckled to you, his shoulders relaxing at the return of his feelings.

You both allowed the fire to remain between you two, its flames crackling and flaring weekly into the cool air. It was the exchange of gazes and light, bashful smiles that brought you together, closing the seemingly vast distance that stood between the two of you.

It was then that your paths finally crossed. And it was then that you began walking on your united paths, following it by the light of the stars that showered down on it.


	5. Believe Me

The early morning sun showered down through the thick canopies of the trees that stretched across above you. You allowed your blonde haired horse to gallop to a stop just before a shallow moving stream before swinging your leg over his body, leaping with a light thud to the grassy ground below you.

Rubbing your hand lovingly against it's silk like main, you whispered into its peaked ears, "I won't be long," You promised while placing a light kiss onto its soft mane before turning away, delving deeper into the forest to where you knew he would be waiting for you.

You smiled lightly at the way the sun warmed you skin, its rays lighting the ground of the small forest that stood not far away from the forests of Mirkwood. The small settlement that you were apart of lived quietly in the vast fields of Rhovanion, under the unspoken guard of the Elves that resided within the forests of Mirkwood.

You knew that the small colony was more than thankful for the protection of the Elves, even though they failed to do much to show that appreciation.

You, of course, was very thankful also but for your own reasons.

It was through the Elves that you met the one that you believed you were destined for.

Among all of the haughtiness and large sense of pride that seemed to poor off of the Elvish race, it was his genuine kindness that drew you to him. It was then his soft spoken sayings of encouragement that endeared you to him, and the seemingly impossible riddles he always seemed to leave you with that constantly kept him on your mind.

It wasn't soon after that you began to realize and adore other, perhaps smaller things about him. Starting with the way his blue eyes looked down at you, full of interest and wonder as you relayed to him a story that no one else seemed important; how his smooth lips would pull back into a genuine smile when he successfully made you laugh; how he would always downplay his own injuries to ensure that you were alright when you settlement came under the foul Orcs.

It was the way he gently confessed to you his feelings without saying a single word, with the soft movement of his lips upon yours.

It was all of those things, among others, that slowly made you fall in love with him, despite all of the large difference that would forever keep you apart.

And it was those differences that would never allow you two to fully promise yourselves to each other, at least not without the disapproval of the highest authority in both your small human world of Rhovanion and his world of the Elves.

And it was that thought that constantly caused your heart to feel weighed down with sadness, causing the small smile that usually played upon your lips to slowly fade away.

"There you are."

You brought your eyes up to the direction of your speaker, immediately catching onto the playful gaze of the elf that stood against the trunk of an aged oak tree.

"I was beginning to think that you had lost your way," He teased, pushing himself off the trunk to make his way over to you. "I was just about to go try and find you." He gently cupped your cheek in the palm of his hand, his thumb brushing over your bottom lip.

You leaned into his touch, a smile slowing forming back on your lips. "You say you love me and yet you continue to tease me as if I was your enemy," You paused, laughing at the feigned look of betrayal that played on his face, "That's not very endearing of you, Legolas."

He laughed lightly along with you, leaning down to rest his forehead against yours. "Then I apologize, my dear [y/n]."

You leaned forward, placing a quick, chaste kiss onto his unsuspecting lips. "Apology accepted – just this once." You warned, raising a finger scoldingly at him before trailing your hand down the length of his arm, taking hold of his hand and leading him to the bank of the stream that you followed just moments before.

You both sat at the bank of the stream, undoing the ties of your similar leather boots to dip your feet into the cool water. You sat in silence, your eyes quickly zoning out as your mind filled with the worries that always seemed to plague you when you were in Legolas' company. You were blind to the close attention that he paid to you, his head cocked and turned towards you as he watched you chew on your bottom lip, deep in thought.

After a few moments, you finally looked over at him, raising a brow in silent question.

"What bothers you, _meleth_?" He asked, his voice as smooth as the surface of the water that flowed before you.

You watched him for a few moments before looking back out over the stream and to the line of thick oaks trees that stood across it. "I believe you know, Legolas."

You looked back over him as he looked down at his feet that was submerged in the chilly water. He was well aware of the worries you carried, even though he tried to rid you of them many times.

"Why do you choose to worry about things that have yet to come?" He asked quietly, his eyes still set on the running stream.

"You say it as if it doesn't matter to you."

"It does," he responded, "But I don't allow it to plague me."

"How does it not, Legolas?" You asked, a sad laugh lacing your words. "You act as if our people, even your father, will accept _us_ – the most unlikely couple in Middle Earth. There are reasons why courtships between Elves and Humans are commonly looked down upon," You paused watching as he finally looked up at you, "Especially on the behalf of the elf."

"Hmm," He hummed softly in response. "I was not aware that our people _or_ my father were to be the two parties in our courtship."

He smiled at you as you furrowed your eyebrows in frustration.

"Don't make light of this, Legolas-."

"I'm not. It worries me, however, that you seem so reliant on their approval for our being together."

"Legolas," You paused, sure that you picked up on the small hint of hurt that sounded clear in his words. Of course he would never reveal to you his worries, not when he knew of the ones that constantly weighed your heart down.

"I know you meant no offense, [y/n]," He whispered, pulling his feet from the water to turn his body towards you. He reached for your hands, cupping them within his own before squeezing them gently. "But why has this worry filled your heart-?"

"Because your father has already expressed his distaste for our closeness, Legolas," You said, "And I know that my own father would never be accepting of this either."

"And yet, here we are." He added softly, a small smile pulling at his lips. "Just the two of us. What difference will their approval make if we've already promised ourselves to each other now?"

You looked away from him, allowing his words to resonate within you. You knew he was right, but having the approval of your father meant more than the world to you. And you were more than sure that Thranduil would never be kind to the thought.

And you knew that the Elven King was not against punishing his own son to ultimately have his wishes granted, and the very thought made your heart sink even lower.

"Trust me, _meleth."_

You looked up at the flaxen haired man that stole your heart over the last few years that you secretly spent together. His azure eyes looked into your [e/c] ones, the smile that was once faintly on his lips now gone as he easily discerned your thoughts simply by the subtle expressions that flashed across your face.

"Just trust me, won't you?" One of his hands let go of your own to reach up to your face. He gently ghosted the pad of his thumb over your bottom lip before drawing himself closer.

He lingered in front of you for a few moments, his eyes darting across every feature of your face, before he finally placed his lips upon yours, his hands reaching back to to cup the back of your head. You reached you hand up and rested it lightly against his muscular chest, keeping it there once he finally pulled away, the tip of his nose pressed up against yours.

"Everything will be alright. Not even the greatest forces on earth can stop that which was written in the stars."

You felt your lips pull back into a small smile, envious of the confidence that he so easily relied upon. But his little utterance of endearment instilled just a bit of confidence that you gladly accepted, feeling just a bit more optimistic at the future that laid out before you – the future that you hoped you would be allowed to spend with him, the keeper of your heart.

"Will you believe me?" He asked quietly, his cool breath fanning across your skin.

You gently shook your head, careful to not break the contact you had with him. "I believe you, Legolas."

He pulled away from you slowly, a triumphant smile on his lips. "Good, now smile. _Gellon ned i galar i chent lîn ned i gladhol._"

"I hope what you have said was kind, for you have yet to teach me Elvish," You teased, squinting your eyes at him in playful suspicion.

He laughed lightly, before gesturing you towards him, his hands cupping your face before he kissed you. "Not a thought I have of you can be unkind, _melleth._"

You smiled lightly at him. "Good," You whispered, allowing your lips to close against his.


	6. Always

"Ada, I am firm in my belief that my decision is my own," The blond Prince of Mirkwood spoke as he rose from his knees before the throne of the King, his father, Thranduil. "And I would hope that I have your support if not your approval, of my wishes.-"

"You believe I would support you in a decision as brass and unexplainable as this?" Thranduil interrupted. Although his face remained stoic and stone-like his voice betrayed the hurt that he hid behind his facade. His son, his only son, just voiced his desire on sailing to the West, leaving the lands of Middle Earth forever.

The Elven King was more than aware that the time of the Elves was soon coming to an end, but that time was not just yet.

"Have you not just returned from your unannounced absence after the battle at Erebor? Why must you leave again?" He rose slowly from his grand throne, taking tentative steps towards his son whose cerulean eyes were downcast on the cool, stone ground below him. "What is it that plagues your heart, Legolas?" He added softly as he looked down at his son.

Legolas looked up at his father, his eyes void of the turmoil that flowed through him since the day of the damned battle.

Since the day he knew he lost you, despite all the prayers and wishes he offered to the Valar that he hoped were listening.

Thranduil placed his hands softly onto the broad shoulders of his son, his eyes and heart saddened at the unspoken pain that afflicted him.

"I know that it is heartache that hurts you, Legolas," Thranduil began in a voice that only his son could hear. "For I once felt as you do now – and still do, time to time. I dare say that the love I felt for your mother is very closely challenged by the love you still have for [y/n], our…fallen kinsman.

"But, I am sure that even she would disagree with the choice that you now wish for me to bless now, would she not, Legolas?"

He silently nodded, his father's words ringing clearly through his mind. "She would," He began as he backed away from his father, turning on his heel to take his leave. "But she is not here, to dissuade me, Ada."

With that, Legolas started to the large, intricately designed wooden doors that led to the throne of the King.

"I will not accept, nor will I bless your decision, Legolas," Thranduil called after his son, his voice weak despite himself.

Tilting his head slightly over his shoulder as he stood just inches from the wooden doors, Legolas looked back over at his father. "So be it. It is a decision that only I can carry out."

And with that quiet utterance, he pulled the door open just enough so he could slip through. His gaze set straight ahead, he walked to the open entrance that led to the forests of Mirkwood. Walking passed the guards and through the entrance, he started into a steady sprint into the shadows of the forest, the setting sun bathing the dank forest in an unearthly hue of orange.

His mind began to flood with images of you, of how your [e/c] eyes glittered in whatever light fell upon them. He thought about the light, devious smile that always seemed to tug at the corner of your lips, and how it would seemingly grow whenever you saw him, although, he swore to himself that what he saw was just a figment of his wishful mind. He thought about how determined you always were, more than confident in your ability despite how short everyone seemed to count you.

It was that confidence that caused him to fall deeper in love with you, although he admittedly needed no other reason to do so. But it was that same confidence that made him worry for you all the more.

He finally came to a stop at a small, bubbling creek that laid in the heart of the forest. He leaned against an aged, mossy green trunk of a tree, his eyes trained on the slow moving water of the creek before him.

His heart sank as he remember the last few moments that he was blessed enough to be with you – the last few moments that he say you alive.

_The air was humid and heavy with the tension that laid over the land East of the Misty Mountains. Orcs flooded, coming from every direction like ants, their foul stench flowing on the air despite them being more than a few clicks off._

_You backed away from the crumbling walls of the keep that stood at the top of the City of Dale. You scowled at the waves of Orcs that grew closer and closer, their chants of black speech reaching your peaked, Elvish ears._

_You turned and looked over at the male elf who took your place at the cut out of the keep, his own face twisting with distaste at the approaching threat. He turned and looked over at you, glancing at your person before his eyes finally set on your own._

_"We don't have much time, Legolas," you voiced, your voice hushed and grim. "They will be here in moments, and the people of Laketown have yet to even find shelter."_

_"Yes," He responded softly, looking back out at the wave of Orcs that seemed to draw a mile closer every passing second. He looked back over at you, taking a step towards you. "Find the Master of Laketown and help the women and children find a place to-"_

_"I'm not leaving your side," You said definitively, taking your own step towards him. "I am fighting alongside you just as I have for the last millennium, Legolas."_

_You [e/c] eyes watched him closely as he gazed down at you, his eyes softening slightly, but unmistakably beginning to swirl with a tinge of worry. A smile grew on his lips as you stood your ground, just as you always did._

_"Stubborn as always, [y/n]," Legolas smiled. You returned it with a smile of your own watching as Legolas made his way over to the crumbled wall. He looked over the edge, eying the two white horses that waited below._

_Looking back over at you, he nodded his head, silently calling you over to him. "Stay close to me, do not let more than a man's height come between us."_

_"I am not a young _elleth_, Legolas. I know. I'll be right here," You teased as you brushed passed him._

_"Promise me."_

_You looked up at him, just before you began to scale down the wall. You took a moment, processing the words that left his lips. You waited for your heart to stop fluttering at his undivided attention upon you before you nodded. "I promise."_

_You smiled at him as you began to scale the aged wall, with him following not far behind you._

_You both mounted your horses, the chants of the Orcs and the clanking of their cursed armor reaching your ears, causing your blood to flood and thunder through your ears and veins._

_You gave a nod to Legolas before riding after him, staying true to the promise you made to him moments before._

_You felt the warm wind blowing against your skin, pushing your [h/c] hair behind your shoulders as you and Legolas rode along the steep riverbank of the Celduin. You saw as he allowed his mount to slow down, allowing you to take the lead. Nearing the first cluster of Orcs, you unsheathed you twin, golden blades from your scabbard, holding one in each hand as the Orcs caught sight of the two of you._

_You swung your sword at the first two Orc heads that presented themselves to you, felling the rank beasts, noticing as an Elven arrow embedded itself into the head of another third one._

_You glanced back, shooting a smile at Legolas as you swiftly unmounted your horse, burying your right sword to the hilt into the stomach of the Orc that charged you, its warm, black blood splattering onto your armor and the exposed skin of your face._

_You swung your golden swords, felling the Orcs that ran towards you, hearing arrows fly through the air before they cleanly buried themselves into the foul creatures. You spun, shrouding the blade of your sword into an Orc but struggled in pulling it free. Just barely, you rose your free blade, blocking the Orc blade that swung dangerously close to your neck. Pulling your other blade free, you swung it swiftly into the thigh of the Orc, causing it to fall with an ear aching shriek._

_Kicking its sword away from it, you sheathed your blade into its chest, pulling it free as blood began to spill from its mouth._

_You heard the faint blare of a horn, announcing the arrival of the men of Laketown, although, you doubted that hey were truly prepared for the dawn of war_

_Pulling your blade free from another dead Orc, you looked around you in search for Legolas, the sound of metal meeting metal flowing and ringing in your ears as the men of Laketown fearlessly joined the battle._

_Your eyes caught onto the fair-headed Prince as he released his last arrow into the heart of an Orc, before pulling his dagger free from its scabbard, his feet bringing him closer to the edge of the riverbank as Orcs began to circle him like an unarmed prey._

_"Legolas-" You breathed out until a heavy foot kicked into the small of your back, causing you to fall forward onto your knees._

_Hearing the whistle of a blade swinging through the air, you rolled onto your back, watching as the large Orc embedded the edge of his blade into the earth. You kicked his legs from beneath him, causing him to fall. Scrambling back on your feet, you looked down at the Orc that cursed at you in his ugly mother tongue, his words gurgling as you buried your sword in the pit of his stomach._

_"Amin feuya ten'lle," You spat at it, twisting your sword before pulling it free._

_You snapped your head up, locking onto Legolas as he defeated two Orcs, only to be challenged by the three more that took their place. You swords tight within your fists, you rushed over to him, killing any Orc that tried to stop you with a swift swing of your blades._

_Climbing onto the back of an Orc, you plunged you blade into his neck, jumping from it and felling another one as it fell beneath you._

_Legolas caught a glimpse of you as he felling another Orc, thankful that you were now in sight but worried that you threw yourself amidst a pack of Orcs to help him._

_He threw an Orc over the river bank into the fast moving river below, pulling his dagger free as it shrieked to its watery grave._

_He felt his heart sank as he looked over at you, seeing you inch closer to the edge of the steep riverbank with two Orcs pushing you closer to the edge._

_He determined himself to get over to you, just as you did a few moments before. He was stopped, however, by two Orcs that jumped before them, their foul breath filling his senses as they screamed at him in their black tongue._

_Distracted for only a moment, his head snapped up at your muffled cry for help, realizing that an Orc stood before you, his heavy foot pinning your wrist onto the ground below. Before he could react, he watched as you hooked your legs around the Orc's knees, pulling him forward, causing the creature to fall and topple over the edge of the bank. The beast let out a distressed cry before grasping onto your [h/c] hair that dangled over the muddy edge, it being the only thing that kept him from falling into the rushing river that laid some 20 feet below._

_You let out a pained cry as the heavy Orc dangled by the strands of your hair, pulling you over the edge with leaving time for you to react._

_Legolas watched as you [e/c] eyes met his, your hand reaching out in a silent plea for help. He lunged forward as you slipped over the edge, you and the Orc roughly hitting the stone bank of the river before landing with a splash._

_Legolas' eyes widened as he saw only the Orc emerge from the water, his black sword raising and slashing at something below the water._

_His ears fell deaf as he watched the Orc be pushed down the river, his heart stopping at the thought that you were also unwillingly being pushed down with it._

Legolas tilted his head up, now standing before the entrance that his thoughts instinctively led him to.

The stone palace, carved in the face of a mountain appeared to be made of silver as the moonlight showered down onto it.

His heart heavy, he walked his way through the entrance but bypassed the path that led to the bed chambers. His mind drowning in guilt and sorrow, he absentmindedly made his way to a courtyard that was surrounded by the stone of the palace, a single Mallyrn tree gifted by Lady Galadriel of Lórien, growing proudly in the middle.

It was one of the few courtyards in Mirkwood that gave a view of the skies above, the navy blue background glittering with the twinkles of a thousand tiny suns.

It was the same courtyard that he planned to take you to – the place where he was to make the truths of his heart known to you, and, if you accepted, later known to all of Mirkwood.

That all seemed to be a faraway dream to Legolas as he slowly made his way to the middle of the courtyard, his eyes set blankly before him. They caught a small, crouched figure that seemed to be studying the few flowers that bloomed there.

Catching onto the presence behind them, the crouched figure looked over their shoulder up at Legolas.

His eyes widened once they caught onto your [e/c] eyes. His lips parted in surprise as he watched you stand to your full height and turn to face him.

"Legolas," You whispered a faint smile present on your lips.

Your memory, up to that point failed to come to you. Everything after the quiet moment you spent with Legolas in the keep was a blur or just didn't exist to you.

You knew something had to have happened, especially based off of the surprised expression that riddled Legolas' face.

"[y/n]," He muttered, taking a few steps towards you, his eyes panning along your body.

You were dressed in a white gown that looked silver in the faint moonlight, its lace sleeves hugging tightly to your arms that slowly wrapped around your own waist, as you began to feel your face warm under the watchful eye of Legolas. Your [h/c] hair was braided neatly and intricately, falling around your shoulders gracefully. You were completely free from any sign of war that you should have had.

It was as if you never left the safe palace of Mirkwood, pure in every sense of the word.

"How-" Legolas breathed as he took steps towards you until he was just a few inches away. "How did you-"

"I don't know," You said quietly as you looked up at him. "I remember Dale and the keep. And looking out at the Orcs that were about to attack. But," You trailed off, looking away from him to the stone benches that sat on the edge of the courtyard. "I don't remember anything else."

The thought scared you as you began to wonder what happened. His questions threw you off, causing you to shake your head lightly, your eyebrows furrowing in the confusions that began to grow within you.

You turned to face Legolas as he reached his hands out to cup your face. His eyes darted across your face as he ghosted over you eyebrows with the pads of his thumbs, gently as if you would disappear any second.

"You're here," He uttered once he finally looked into your eyes. "I prayed that you would come back, somehow," He admitted softly.

You smiled at the confession. "Did you?"

"Every night, [y/n]."

Legolas tucked his finger under your chin, tilting you head up to him. Cautiously, he placed his lips onto yours. You felt as your heart jumped into your throat, but soon rested and lulled at the gesture, the kiss being everything that you imagined it would be a then some.

You felt the small tear that fell from his closed eyes as it rolled down his fair cheek onto yours.

He pulled away from you, his face linger just before yours. You frowned lightly at the tears that welled up in his eyes, your hands raising to his face to wipe them away as he began to speak.

"You broke your promise," He whispered, although not to scold you. "You promised me you would stay near me."

"I'm sorry-"

He stopped you by placing his lips upon yours once again, his hand reaching back to cradle your head. His lips moved gently against yours, and you happily reciprocated the gesture.

You felt as his free hand wrapped around your waist, pulling you flush against him. He leaned his forehead against yours as he pulled away from the kiss, leaving you slightly breathless. "Why are you so stubborn?" He half teased, half worried as his blue eyes studied your [e/c] ones.

You laughed lightly at the question, your eyes twinkling like the stars that hung above.

Legolas knew that he once again lost himself in the sea of your eyes as he did the moment he met you nearly a millennium ago.

"My heart yearned for you when I thought you were taken from me," He admitted, leaning his head on your shoulder. "I feared that I would never have the opportunity to reveal to you how I truly felt."

"And how is that?" You asked you voice shaking just slightly.

He leaned up and looked down at you, his eyes soft with adoration. "That I have loved you perhaps since the moment we met," He paused, a smile growing on his lips. "It wasn't until nearly three centuries ago that I finally gave in and realized that I loved you."

Your lips parted but failed to have words leave them. You watched as Legolas looked down at you expectantly, before continuing, perhaps out of nervousness.

"And when I saw you being pulled away by that…monster, I feared that I had lost my opportunity. But now you're here."

"Right by your side," You managed to add despite yourself. "Like always."

He smiled softly at that, taking that simple utterance as your own deceleration to him, lowering his lips to yours once again as if it were the most normal thing on the planet to do. And it was, you both felt so comfortable being in the others arms, mentally scolding yourself for not doing it sooner.

But it was something that you both were more than willing to make up in the time that was newly given to you.

Legolas pulled away from you, his lips brushing against yours. "Like always," He repeated, pressing another light kiss against yours lips, silently promising to each other the next millennium and onwards, swearing that you would always stay by each others side.


	7. Devious

**Warning:** Smut, PWP? (as always lol)

* * *

The night air was cool and caused goosebumps to form across your exposed skin, causing the thin [h/c] hair of your arms and shoulders to stand on edge. You wiggled yourself deeper into the thick down comforter that covered your body, trapping the seemingly never ending heat that poured off of both your body and the one of the man that you promised yourself to almost a year before.

You reached out your hand and gently ran your fingers through the platinum strands of his hair that fanned over the pillow his head rested upon. He stirred lightly, but did not wake, as your hand reached out, tracing lightly over the smooth skin of his lips.

You smiled, your hand pulling away from him as your [e/c] eyes danced over the serene, chiseled features of his face.

Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood.

He laid before you, his chest bare with the edge of the blanket hanging loosely around his waist. You knew that he was more than just exhausted from the journey that kept him away from home for the last month. All he could do when he returned was pull you into a long overdue embrace, coupled with a sloppy, yet satisfying kiss that still had the skin of your lips tingling. Since then, he rested and rested, only waking to eat and scatter light kisses over your face, apologizing for his lack of energy to do much else.

You frowned slightly, your hand reaching out to lightly ghost over the smooth skin of his chest. It had been weeks since you had seen him. Weeks since he held you. And weeks, that seemed to last a year, since you were intimate with each other, save for the few kisses he gave you in an exhausted haste.

You were more than willing to admit that you deeply missed him, in every sense of the word.

You bit your lip as your fingertips ghosted along his nipple, causing his breath to hitch slightly, and his chest to arch into your touch.

A dangerous smile played on your lips as a though danced its way across your mind.

You wiggled yourself deeper into the covers until you were under them completely. Your left hand kept the edge of the blanket lifted as you wiggled your way down towards the edge of the bed, your eyes trained on his sleeping his face, catching onto the steady rise and fall of his chest.

A devilish smile pulling on the corner of your lips, you brought your right hand to you, moving slightly and carefully until you straddled the sleeping Prince. Glancing up at his face as he stirred slightly, you brought your freehand down and hovered it over Legolas' clothed member. You gently placed it there, waiting a moment to ensure that you didn't wake him.

Surely, you wanted him to be awake, and of course aroused, soon. But not just yet - the thought of being able to do as you please to him greatly interested you, causing a light, enjoyable tinge to form in the pit of your stomach.

But for now, you would let him rest, although the dangerously naughty voice in the back of your mind knew that the stored energy would be spent on just anything.

Biting your lower lip sensually, you slowly kneaded his member, starting from the base and slowly trailed to the tip through the silk fabric of his bottoms. His leg straightened slightly at the touch, his hips bucking slightly. You smiled as his eyes remained shut, continued your behavior. You could feel him grow beneath your touch, his toes curling as the pleasure swam through his body.

You could feel your own core begin to warm because of the intimacy of your actions. You've always wanted to do something like this, but could never come across the perfect opportunity to play out your dirty fantasy – until now.

Smiling to yourself, you slowly pulled down the hem of his silk bottoms, just enough to allow the hem of his member to peek out over the top.

You looked up at him as you gently took out his slightly swollen member, gently running your hand from the base to the tip. You squeezed slightly, causing him to bend his knee and instinctively buck up into your hand.

You rubbed the smooth pad of your thumb against the head, smearing the small traces of pre-cum over it. You circled your lips, blowing light wisps of air against his warm skin. You smiled at the low groan that erupted through his chest as he shifted, his breathing just a little more shallow and haggard. You let out a light, airy laugh as he continued to groan until your name unmistakably fell from his lips.

Your core and heart warming, you leaned down and with one last glance at him, you dropped the hem of the blanket over you, bringing your left hand to gently keep his hips in place. You lowered your lips to his member, kissing the head lightly. Licking your lips, you took the head into your mouth, smiling at the throaty moan that reached your ears.

You hummed lightly as you fed yourself the rest of his member, your right hand keeping him in place as he bucked into the warmth of his mouth. You continued to him, happy that his moans grew a little louder and more frequent as you sucked and licked him.

You felt him shift more than he had before, a low groan leaving his lips as he finally sat up. You began to gently massage his inner thighs while your other hand began to palm his balls softly, alternating between massaging and squeezing them lightly.

Your [e/c] eyes flashed up as the covers were pulled from ontop of you, the crown of your head gently hitting against Legolas' abdomen as he leaned down over you.

"_Melamin,_" Legolas moaned, exhaustion and arousal lacing the light murmur.

You hummed lightly before smiling up at him, allowing his now fully erect cock to fall out gently, laying taunt against his muscular abdomen.

"Yes?" You asked innocently, your hand reaching up to stroke his hardened member.

You smiled as he let out a ragged laugh, his head leaning back between his shoulders.

"_What_ are you doing?" He moaned, letting it out in a slow breath.

You continued to massage his leg before blowing light gusts of air onto his shaft. He hissed slightly at the feeling, his head rising up to look down at you through half lidded eyes.

You leaned down, licking along the underside of his cock from the base, running your tongue up his length before taking his head into your mouth. You sucked on it lightly, causing him to buck slightly into your mouth. You pulled back, allowing his head to fall from your mouth with a quiet 'pop'.

"I've missed you," You admitted quietly as you leaned up, your [e/c] eyes meeting the sea of his blue ones. Your hands rose to rub against his chest, up and over his broad shoulders.

You felt as he rose his hands to you, one of them gently resting on your hip while the other came to cradle the back of your head.

He drew you towards him, placing his lips onto yours. The kiss, at first, was slow and endearing, but as his hands came to roam against you skin that was covered by the thin material of your mid-thigh length night gown, you felt him began to nibble at your bottom lip, his hips and hardened length grinding against you.

You smiled as his tongue entered your mouth, rewarding him with a light moan. You moaned again as he mapped your mouth as he did, many times prior.

Relishing in the feeling of his hips grinding against you, you dipped your hand between the two of you, gently placing your fore and middle finger between your folds underneath the cloth of your panties.

You moaned quietly in disappointment when he pulled away from you, looking down between the two of you as you slowly rubbed against your swelling clit.

His warm hand came on top of your, gently pulling it away from you and bringing it to his warm lips. "I have missed you too, _melamin."_ He kissed the pads of your fingers, faintly tasting you on them.

You laughed lightly, causing his blue eyes to look up at you, the exhaustion that was once swirling within them, completely replaced by arousal and lust. You leaned forward, placing a light kiss onto the corner of his mouth. "Then show me," You challenged softly, your lips lingering just inches away from his.

He squeezed your hand lightly before putting it down as he leaned down to kiss along the warm column of your neck. His hand trailed down the length of your thigh, tickling the skin there lightly. He hooked his hand underneath your knee, propping it up as he put your leg over the other side. He parted from your neck as he stood from the bed. You watched him as he rid himself of his trousers that already hung dangerously low on his waist, pooling into a silken pile on the ground below.

He gently took hold of your ankles, turning you to face him and propped you on the edge of the bed. You anxiously watched as he pulled you closer to the edge of the bed as he lowered himself between your legs, pushing up the hem of your night gown to your waist. His nimble fingers ran up the length of your lips through the soft fabric of your underwear.

You let out a quiet breath as he lowered his head to your cor, his blue eyes never leaving yours. You felt as he pushed the fabric of your panties to the side, his lips and tongue gently pressing against the sensitive skin of your folds. His other hand coming up and gently pushing his two longest fingers inside.

You moaned quietly as he effortlessly slipped in two of his fingers, your walls tightening almost instantly around him. You entangled your fingers into the blond strands of his hair. At the reaction, he darted his tongue out again, falling into rhythm with every pump of his fingers, gently pressing and rubbing against your swelling bundle of nerves.

You let out a throaty moan as you leaned back, your fingers still tangled in his blond mane.

You felt your toes curl and your thighs tense as he slowly and gently led you to your unraveling.

You let out a quiet squeal as he pressed against your most sensitive spot, causing you to scrape across his sensitive scalp. He pulled away from your core and bit your inner thigh lightly, licked at the bit softly as you rested your ankles onto his shoulders.

You let out a quiet whimper as he pulled away. You lifted your head to look down at him, his blue eyes already trained on you as his lips pulled back in a small, devious grin.

"Legolas," You breathed out as he began to climb over you, his hands trailing up from your thighs to your waist. You propped yourself onto your elbows as he leaned his head towards yours. Placing his lips against yours, he hooked his fingers under the hem of your nightgown, slipping it up at reveal the warm skin of your stomach and bosom. He parted from you for just a moment to slip the gown over your head, tossing it somewhere away from the bed to land, forgotten onto the wooden floor.

He placed his lips onto yours once again, his hands roaming on the newly exposed skin, focusing on your nipples as they began to harden underneath his touch. He pressed against you gently as he led you to lay down on your back, his erection hardened and rubbing against your inner thigh shamelessly.

You fidgeted and reached for the hem of your underwear as he dipped down to kiss your neck, sucking again the smooth skin. You managed to slip off the damped cloth of your panties, using your legs to slip them down you legs and finally over and off of your feet. Your hands reached up to his hips and pulled them down towards yours, your own hips raising to meet him halfway.

He bit down on your neck as he let out a deep groan at the contact.

You pulled his hips down towards you again, causing him to pull away from your neck with a faint hiss.

"[y/n]," He warned, his eyes now fully dilated and dark with desire.

"Stop teasing," You responded innocently to him, your own eyes swirling with lust.

He let out a deep, shaky laugh before climbing from off of you, sitting against the wooden headboard of the bed. He gently took hold of your arm, beckoning you over to him. You happily obliged and straddled his hips again, humming lightly as his length pressed against your folds.

He cupped your cheek, bringing your head over to his. Covering your lips with his, his hand rested upon your hips, rubbing smooth circles into them before reaching back and kneading your bum gently in his hands.

His lips not leaving yours, he lifted you by the hips, hovering you over his length. He slowly lowered you back onto him, a quiet hiss leaving both of your lips as his head pressed against your wet opening.

You let out a quiet moan as you sat fully against him, the entirety of his length buried deep inside you. You leaned your head against his shoulders and rolled your hips as he slowly bucked into you, the light slap of skin echoing throughout the darkened room.

He lifted you further up, with his tip barely remaining inside of you. He looked up at you, into your eyes as he lowered you back onto him, his hips raising to meet you.

He continued to life you up and lower you onto him, your moans growing louder as you tried to bite you lip to keep quiet, his thrusts becoming deeper and harder every time. You felt as your thighs tensed against him, your walls growing tighter around him as you both fell into rhythm, meeting each other with a small thrust towards the other.

You numbly recognized as he shifted to lay you back onto the bed, allowing himself to slip out of you.

You took in a sharp breath as he plunged back inside of you, his hands resting on each side of your head to keep him from crushing you with his weight. Your hands rose to grasp at his forearms, your fingernails dug into his skin as he continued to drive himself into you, his head lowering to sprinkle sloppy kisses across your face and chest.

You arched up into him as you felt his mouth enclose around one of your nipples, feeling yourself just topple over the edge of your release.

Your eyes clamped shut as you felt your nerves finally unravel. Not a moment after, you felt Legolas tumble over the edge also, feeling his shaft tremble inside of you.

Murmurs of your names fell off the others lips as you both floated down from the high of your orgasms.

Leoglas slowly lowered himself onto you, being careful to not allow his full weight to fall onto you. Your arms reached around his torso, pulling him flush against you.

You felt as he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, his breath fanning over the sensitive skin.

You felt his lips smile against you and let out a quiet sigh. Finally, he allowed his now softened member to slip out of you, before rolling onto his side, pulling you along with him to rest against his chest. His face again nuzzled into the crown of your head as his arms wrapped around you, squeezing slightly.

"I missed you," He admitted again, his hands soothingly running up and down the length of your bare back.

You nuzzled into his chest, your hand raising to rest against his stomach. You lightly kissed his chest, before resting you head against it again, you eyes sliding shut as you allowed yourself to slowly be lulled away by the steady heartbeat that thundered within Legolas' chest.

The last movement you remembered being the smooth, silken fabric of the blanket covering you, as a pair of lips gently pressed against your head, as you finally fell asleep.


	8. Three Wishes

**Warning: **Smut

* * *

The lithe fingers of your right hand clutched lightly onto the wooden grip of the elegant bow that, just moments before, shot a deadly arrow into the thick neck of an orc that wandered through the forest grounds below you.

You quickly reached to your waist, slipping out another wooden arrow from the quiver that hung at your waist, notching it against your bow before you took aim at another orc, the loud screech of black speech that left his mouth ringing disgustingly in your peaked ears.

"_Gurth an glamhoth_," You whispered to yourself, releasing the arrow, its iron tip almost immediately embedding itself into the heart of the orc.

You watched as a small group of the foul beasts ran beneath the branch that you were perched upon, their steps and gait confused and wobbly as the effects of the forest got the best of them. You looked over at the branch that hung just across from yours, shooting a small smile at the elf that was perched there, his hand reaching for another arrow from the quiver on his back.

"Legolas," You called softly, you smiled when he looked over at you. "This is taking too long for my liking," You began, referring to the hunting of the intruding orcs that lingered at the borders of Mirkwood, "How many have you caused to fall thus far?"

He glanced back down to the wandering orcs below, before answering as he looked back at you. "Thirty-seven," He answered rather confidently, "And you?"

"Thirty-eight."

You simpered at him as he smirked at you, raising a single dark eyebrow.

"I'm quite impressed, [y/n]."

"And I am quite disappointed, my Prince," You began to tease, watching as the last of the orcs finally wandered away, giving nothing more than a passing glance to its fallen kin. "I'll tell you what," you began as you swiftly jumped from the branch, landing with a soft, almost inaudible thud, "_If_ you kill more than I, I will grant whatever three wishes you have."

You watched as he followed your movements, landing beside you softly. You watched as he down at you, his lips pulling back into a small grin.

"Whatever wish?" He asked, a hint of amusement filtering through his voice.

You grinned up at him as you notched another arrow within the string of your bow, "Anything, my Prince."

You gave him a kittenish smile before starting off to your orc prey, you footsteps silent upon the leaf covered ground below. "But you'll have to earn it," You added quietly, looking over you shoulder before disappearing into the foliage that surrounded.

From the look that glinted in his eyes, you knew what it would be that he wished for, the very thought of it causing the pits of your stomach to flutter and the surface of your skin to warm slightly.

It had been a while since you and your betrothed spent a moment longer than a simple greeting together, and even longer since you had the opportunity to share in the intimacy that drew you closer together.

You nibbled on your lower lip lightly, knowing full and well that you would grant whatever wish Legolas had, whether or not he earned it.

xx

Once the last orc fell dead, with the rising of the moon, you and Legolas finally began to make you way back to the grand stone halls of the Kingdom of Mirkwood.

You both traveled through the thick branches of the trees that surrounded, leaping and darting to the nearest tree branch, smiling at each other as you both engaged in the undeclared race between the two of you.

Finally, you leaped down onto the pathway that lead to the grand entrance of Mirkwood, listening for the soft thud that would announce Legolas' arrival behind you.

You turned over your right shoulder to face him, watching as he looked down at you, the features of his alabaster face pulled into a slight smile as he approached you.

"Well?" You smiled, looking up at him once he finally stood before you, just a few inches separating your chests from each other. "Did you earn your wishes?"

"I would hope I did," He paused as he rose a gentle hand to your face, "Especially with the deaths of sixty-four orcs."

The smile on your face widened as you felt him tuck a stray strand of hair behind your peaked ear. He ghosted his hand further up your face until the smooth pad of his thumb was able to smooth across your eyebrow. You leaned into his touch as you spoke just above a whisper, "It seems as if you did. You killed three more orcs than I did," you paused, "Nothing less of what I would expect from the Prince."

"Not when I have so much to lose," He responded, "A grant of a wish is a valuable thing."

You rose an eyebrow at his words, a small hint of curiosity building within you, "What is your wish, Legolas?"

He simply smiled down at you, allowing his hand to travel down over your shoulders and down the length of your arm. He took hold of you hand, the warmth of his palm easily flowing to yours.

"Come," was all he responded as he gently squeezed your hand, jutting his head to the direction of the halls of Mirkwood.

You smiled at him at which he returned with a small smile of his own, before he turned away fully, walking down stone paved path.

You focused in on the warmth of his palm, the light squeezes he would give you as he occasionally looked back over his shoulders at you, his azure eyes meeting with your [e/c] ones. You already knew what it was he would wish for, but you deeply desired for him to tell you in his own words.

You watched and followed in silence as he easily led you through the halls of Mirkwood. The light landings of your footsteps were the only sound that followed the two of you, falling deaf on your ears as you began to feel your heart race just slightly from the anticipation that began to bubble up within you.

Finally, Legolas glanced back at you, a smile clear on his face, as his free hand rose to gently push open the wooden door that led into his bedroom quarters.

It was not unknown, nor was it surprising that you had met him there many times prior, having had spent the night on many occasions. But now, being led directly by him, had a different effect on you. You felt a light fluttering in your stomach as you grew nervous and more anxious with every step you took behind him into the lavishly furnished bedroom.

You watched him, under the gentle moving glow of the candle light, as he finally turned to face you, his hand reaching passed you shoulder to gently nudge the door shut.

Your keen nose was able to pick up on the light musky scent that lingered about him, mixed with the faint but ever constant scent of autumn's spices that you've come to grow accustomed to.

He raised an eyebrow at you, "May I state my wishes to you now?" He asked softly, his hand falling away from your hand to gently take hold of your hip.

You managed to smile confidently at him, your arms slowly snaking their way around his neck, feeling the silk like tussles of his hair run through your fingers. "Of course, how else will I be able to fulfill it?" You teased quietly, smiling wider as he rested the tip of his nose against your own.

He hesitated for just a moment, his cerulean eyes dashing across every feature of your face before finally landing on the smooth skin of your lips. He inched his own towards yours until just a centimeter separated the two of you. Your lips tingled as his breath fanned across them once he finally spoke, "First, I wish to kiss you."

You laughed lightly, your own [e/c] eyes flashing to his lips. You nodded your head slightly, bringing your eyes to look back into his just as he closed the small sliver of space that parted the two of you. You felt your entire body relax against him, relishing in the feeling that spread through your body like a wildfire.

You felt his hand as it wandered up your hip, trailing up the length of your side and over the curve of your shoulder before gently resting against the back of your neck, his fingertips stretching up into the roots of your hair. You trailed your own hand to gently ghost along his jawline as you finally pulled away, both slightly out of breath and flushed by the intimate contact.

You could feel your heart beat lightly within your chest as Legolas smiled down at you, his other hand coming up to cup your face gently. He took a few steps away from you, allowing his hands to fall away as his eyes trailed down the image of your body.

Bringing his eyes back up to yours, he smiled. "I wish to undress you."

Not trusting your voice, you simply nodded at him, biting your lower lip as you watched him close the distance between the two of you once again.

He first reached for the bow and hip quiver that were equipped on your body along with the pair of daggers that were held within the scabbard that was laid upon your back, placing them down with care onto the wooden floor to the side of you. He instructed you to place your hands onto his shoulders before he began undoing the lacing of your leather boots, pulling them and the stockings that you wore underneath and tossing them aside to where they landed with a soft thump.

You felt the warmth of his hand against your skin as he rose the hem of your woolen tunic up above your head, revealing the thinner, white shirt that you wore below. You felt the skin of your stomach jump as he reached for the hem of your earth green trousers, feeling as he gently tugged them off, a light chuckle leaving his lips when you began to help him.

He glanced up at you as he stood back to his full height, his hands wrapping around to the small of your back where he began to rub small, soothing circles into your skin.

You smiled against his lips when he placed them upon yours, feeling as his hands slowly ghosted around the shape of your bum before drawing up to your hip, where he squeezed lightly.

You felt as he began to walk backwards, leading you to the bed while keeping his lips locked on yours.

You felt his knees gently press against your own when they bent over the edge of the bed, causing him to sit on the pristine bed sheets of his bed. He gently pulled you into the space between his legs, as you brought yours hands up to cup his face before he finally pulled away from you.

"Does that kiss count as another wish?" He asked, slightly out of breath, his eyes glinting with a small hint of mischief and desire.

You laughed lightly at him, feeling as his arms wrapped around your hips, drawing you closer to him. "No, but you do have only one left," You warned, your own eyes swirling with the same hints of emotion, "Use it wisely."

He smiled up at you. "Then I wish to please you," He whispered, almost silently before pressing his lips against your stomach through the fabric of your undergarment, his eyes never leaving the gaze of your own.

You felt your heart thunder again, a light flutter in your stomach. "Please do."

His smile grew at the quite grant of permission before his hands came to wrap around both of your thighs, separating them just enough so he could bring you to straddle his own. He tickled your skin as he ghosted his fingertips along the skin of your thighs until bringing them up to the hem of your white undershirt.

You helped him pull the thin fabric above your head, tossing it to the side of the bed where it would lay forgotten.

You felt him ghost his lips across the skin of your stomach before bringing his attention to the swell of your breasts. A soft sigh left your lips when he softly flicked the pad of his thumb against your hardening nipple, a smile pulling at his lips to the soft sound.

He brought hips lips to it, kissing it lightly before taking the hardening nub into his mouth, his warm tongue darting out to gently lick and suck on it. Your lips parted in a silent moan as he continued his attention to your nipple, spending a few moments before giving the same, gentle attention to the other one.

Just as you began to feel your core warm and the unmistakable pool of desire begin to develop in your stomach, you felt as he pulled away from your breasts, his hands finding their position back to your hips before he stood up, holding you flush against his lithe yet muscular body as he quickly spun around. He placed you on your back onto the cool fabric of the bed, pulling away as his hands fell away to remove his own weapons and clothing that covered his body.

You propped yourself up onto your elbows, watching as he rid himself of the last barriers that kept you from feeling him on you completely. You nibbled on your bottom lip as he finally focused his attention onto you, leaving just the undergarment that hid his noticeably hardened length, coming into the space between your legs before kneeling down onto his knees between yours.

"Legolas," You whispered to him, pushing yourself up further onto your elbows.

"Shh," he hushed against your thighs, his arms hooking underneath them. He placed a light kiss onto the sensitive skin, causing a light shiver to run its course through your nerves.

You moaned, your eyes squeezing shut when you felt as he pushed the edge of your panties aside, just enough for him to slowly insert a single finger with you. Painstakingly slow, he brought his finger in and out of you, watching your face closely as he continued to scatter the skin of your thighs with light kisses from his lips.

He smiled at the light gasp that escaped your lips once he added another finger. You failed to feel the warm fan of his breath inch closer to your core until it was right upon it. He pressed his lips against your wet ones, his tongue stretching out to slowly lick and massage the small swelling bundle of nerves. He hummed against you, his lips sucks against your swollen clit as you began to writhe slightly beneath him, your toes curling into the soles of your feet.

Once he finally pulled away, you knew that you were just inches away from your unraveling, your nerves almost frayed and your skin tingling an burning everywhere that Legolas' fingers had touched.

Your mind barely registered the feeling of your panties being slipped around your hips and down the length of your thighs. Your leg leaned into the warm of Legolas' length when it rested upon you as he slowly climbed on top of you, the golden strands of his hairs tickling the skin that it reached.

Your hands wrapped around his forearms as he rested each of his hands on each side of you head. You looked up at him, your [e/c] eyes darkened by the dilation of your pupils. You arched your hips up towards him, feeling his length rub closer to your core, earning a small groan to escape Legolas' lips.

You heard him groan slightly as his hand ghosted along your stomach, squeezing the skin there as he took in the complete image of your body.

You heard your own voice as it uttered his name, causing him to bring his attention to your face. "Take me," you added softly, your hand reaching up to ghost against the chiseled surface of his chest.

You saw as he nodded his head slightly before he dipped his head down to the surface of your neck. He planted his lips against the smooth skin as he directed the head of his shaft to your core. Hr slowly pushed himself inside, giving you time to adjust to the sudden stretching.

A deep moan left your throat as he began to slowly move in and out of you. His thrusts were long and even, matching the kisses that he left across your neck.

You began to push your own hips into you in time of his thrusts, feeling as you quickly came closer and closer to your end.

You felt your skin jump once Legolas pressed the pad of his thumb against your clit, rubbing their lightly as his thrusts began to grow sporadic and hurried. You knew he was just as close as you were, feeling the growth of his length within you.

You curled your legs around his waist, digging the heels of your feet into the small of his back.

Your lips parted in a slight moan as you finally felt your nerves unravel, your eyes squeezing shut as your body began to quiver with release.

Not soon after, you felt Legolas come to his end to, a quiet, curt groan leaving his lips before he collapsed on you, being sure not to crush you completely under his weight.

You both relished in the glow of your release, its last effects shuddering through the veins of your bodies as you slowly untangled yourselves from each other.

After a few moments, you finally managed to roll onto your side, resting your head against Legolas' chest once he laid beside you. You heard as he heart slowly calmed into a steady beat, just enough to lull you into a shallow state of slumber.

You felt as he gently moved you underneath the silk like covers of the bed, feeling as he pulled your body flush against his own.

His voice reached you through the smoke of sleep as he whispered to you, his words further lulling you to sleep.

"And I wish for you and I to always be one," he paused, feeling his own eyes slowly drift shut, "Always."


	9. Beautiful

The palm of his hand was warm within yours as he led you through the white halls of Minas Tirith, away from the celebration of the wedding between King Elessar and the Elf maiden, Arwen. The setting sun washed the pure marble of the stone halls in heavenly shades of yellows and deep oranges, reflecting the light and causing it to bounce freely off of your [h/c] hair that flowed behind you in unorganized waves.

He would stop ever so often after checking to see if anyone was around before gently pulling you towards him, flashing you a light grin before gently pressing his lips against yours, the skin of his lips soft and inviting like a petal of a flower, but holding a deep, burning intensity behind them.

You could taste the sweet wine that lingered on his lips every time he kissed you, pulling you further and further into the sea of intoxication that you began to swim into on your own accord.

You smiled up at him every time he pulled away before turning to continue leading you further into the Kingdom of Men, silently searching for a place of utmost privacy, away from the banquet of Elves and Man that celebrated in perfect harmony.

You could hear the harps and flutes of the Elves being played as they echoed through the airy halls, the beautiful notes following the two of you as he led you into a bedroom that you assumed went unoccupied.

He slowly pushed the door shut once you walked in after him, his eyes trained on you as you quickly took in the image of the intricately decorated chambers.

By the smell and light sheen of the wooden banisters, you could tell that the bed had just been polished, and the linen washed and spread perfectly across its cushioned mattress, the pillows fluffed and resting untouched against the wooden headboard. At the four posters of the bed hung a sheer, white curtain that surrounded the bed, revealing little and all to the eye at once. The thin canopy fluttered gently in the small wind that filtered through the open window, causing the room to seem all the more serene and pure.

You felt as a warm hand gently tucked your hair behind your peaked ear, before warm lips pressed against the side of your jaw causing your skin to warm and tingle at the tender touch. Strong, calloused yet gentle hands took hold of your waist, squeezing your hips lightly before pulling you back towards the strong chest that stood behind you.

You let out a quiet laugh as he continued to pepper kisses along the side of your jaw, down the length of your neck before stopping and paying a little more attention to the small, sensitive spot of skin just beneath your ear.

"Legolas," you murmured with just a hint of a moan lacing your words. You felt as he pressed his lips against your jaw again before resting his chin against your shoulder, his head turned inwards towards yours as he silently took in breaths of the gentle scent of your hair.

"You look beautiful tonight, [y/n]," He breathed as if he was at an internal peace, his breath fanning across the skin of your cheek and neck and surrounding you in a sweet cloud of the remnants of wine.

You hummed lightly as he pressed his lips against your neck again, feeling as you leaned back into his arms, relying on him fully to support the both of you as you slowly began to feel your legs grow week from the warm touch of his hands and body as he surrounded you.

He pulled away just enough to turn you in his arms to have you face him, his azure eyes scanning your face before focusing onto your [e/c] ones as you looked up at him, your cheeks warm from the effects of the sweet nectar you drank from.

His hand rose and gently cupped your cheek, his thumb padding across the smooth skin of your bottom lip before he replaced the touch with that of his lips. They were hot, and full as they moved gently against yours, pressing back just enough to cause your back to arch slightly and your bosom to push into Leoglas' chest. Finally, you felt his tongue trail lightly against your bottom lip before you willingly, with urgency gave him access into the cavern of your mouth.

His tongue glided over yours with ease as he leaned into you, his embrace bringing you as close and into his chest as you possibly could. You could feel as his hands began to wander away from your waist, roaming up and along your shoulder blades before sliding back down the sides of your torso, resting back on the subtle protrude of your hips and squeezing them lightly with a delicate, loving form of possession.

You smiled against his lips as you brought and rested your arms on his shoulders, your hands wrapping and clasping behind his neck, tingling lightly at the feeling of his silk like flaxen hair slipping through your open fingers.

You finally pulled apart from him, just enough to allow the tips of your noses to touch. You smiled up at him as you watched his eyes as they slowly dilated with his arousal and slight intoxication of the wine that still lingered in his mouth. You leaned forward and pressed your lips against his quickly before retreating, your smile growing slightly at the soft look of loss that washed across Legolas' features.

His right hand fell away from your waist, coming up and resting lightly against your cheek.

It was as if his touch caused your skin to be set aflame. Every place his hand once was, was buzzing lightly with the ghost of his contact, the gentle tingling sending light shocks to your core. The fire seemed to grow and spread as you felt your entire body begin to warm under his intense, yet loving gaze.

His cerulean eyes were set unmoving upon you. It was as if he was drinking in every detail of your person, committing it to memory and vowing that it would never flee from his mind.

Your eyes closed as he rested his forehead lightly against yours. You couldn't help but think that the same small hint of hesitation ran through his mind, as it did yours. You knew your heart had given itself to him many years prior, but you have yet to give yourself _completely_ to him.

The thought both scared and exhilarated you, and perhaps, you thought, that the reasonable amount of liquor that flowed through your veins only emphasized the excitement you felt.

His hand slowly began to glide up and down the length of your back, your chest arching slightly into his as your body began to hum with desire and longing. He pressed his lips softly against your skin, along the structure of your jaw, and tilting up to the smooth skin just below your ear before planting little kiss down, along the side of your neck.

Your hands rose to run along the muscular surface of his shoulders, stretching and running down his back. Your head tilted to the side as he began to place light, gentle kisses along your neck, down to your collarbone that peaked above the intricate lacy detail of the white gown that adorned your body.

Legolas paused for just a moment, his eyes watching the gentle rise and fall of your chest beneath your lacy dress, before he looked up into your eyes, his blue ones reflecting the light sparkle that glinted in your [e/c] ones.

He smiled lightly at you, pressing his lips against yours as his hands fell away from your shoulders and back to your waist. He carefully gathered the fabric of your dress into his hands as leaned back into you, catching your lips in a open, tender kiss.

As your tongues did well to study the other, Legolas carefully gathered your gown into his hands before pulling away from you for just a moment to slip it over your head, before meeting his lips back with yours. Your [h/c] hair fell around the two of you as his lips fit perfectly against yours, his hands leaving your skin aflame in the wake of his touch as he roamed and studied the smooth skin of your body.

Your hands fell down to the hem of his trousers, hooking into it before tugging them down. You felt as he laughed against yours lips, pulling away from you for just a moment to help you bring them down the rest of the way allowing them to pool at his ankles.

You felt yourself draw the corner of your bottom lip into your mouth, nibbling on it lightly as you glanced down at his hardening length, the head almost completely swollen with his growing erection. You brought your gaze back up as you felt his hand reach behind your head, his lips drawing closer to yours before covering over them.

Your mind hazy with the thought of him, you barely realized as he began to lead you back to the bed that stood in waiting behind you.

With a subtle turn, Legolas faced his back towards the bed before allowing his knees to bend at the edge of it, his lips never leaving yours as you leaned down slightly to make up in the small difference of height. He held you there, his hands running up and down your sides tenderly as you stood between his legs, your skin tingling with excitement as you delved your hands into the soft nest of his hair.

He finally pulled away from the kiss, leaving you breathless and painting silently as you looked down at him, watching as he kissed just beneath the edge of the undergarment that covered your bosom, trailing kissing down the middle of your stomach before stopping at the edge of your underwear.

You smiled lightly at the soft whispering that washed across the skin of your stomach, quiet laughs falling from your lips at the tender tickles of his lips against your sensitive skin.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered more to himself than to you, his words trailing off into a hush before he pressed his lips against your torso again. He looked up at you just as he pulled away from your stomach, his eyes slightly dilated and yet unsure of himself.

You ran your fingers through his hair, starting at the crown of his head and trailing it down, allowing the silky strands to fall through your fingers. You leaned over him, your breasts just before his face as you planted a light kiss onto his forehead.

"Make me yours, Legolas," you whispered almost silently, feeling your skin warm in a slight embarrassment at the words that fell from your mouth.

You felt him smile lightly against your breasts before he kissed along the gentle curve of them as he brought rose his hands, allowing his fingertips to ghost along your thighs, up to your hips before he took a gentle hold of you, pulling you close to him.

His fingers were warm as he hooked them into the hem of your underwear, glancing up at you for just a moment's hesitation before he slowly pulled them down, the smooth skin of his fingers gliding over the skin of your upper thighs. He looked back up at you as he pulled your panties from your hips, kissing your lower stomach as he allowed them to fall and pool forgotten at your ankles.

He leaned up to you, catching your lips in his as he stood to his full height to turn you around, leaning into you to have you sit at the edge of the bed.

You smiled against his lips as you allowed your panties to fall from your ankles, bringing your legs up to circle around his waist. You watched him with a buzzing excitement as he pulled away, his hands reaching to the hem of the white tunic he wore on his shoulders, bringing the hem up and over his head.

You couldn't stop your hands from reaching out to his stomach, gliding over the subtle valleys and dips of the muscles that contracted slightly at the sudden touch. Your eyes couldn't help but fall onto his member as it laid taut against his lower abdomen, fully hardened before you.

You glanced up at him before bringing your hands up and taking a light hold of his length. You squeezed the head just lightly, earning a throaty moan from his chest, before bringing your hand to run along his length, starting from the tip towards the base, before coming back up. You continued your slow pumping of him, spreading the precum that spilled from the head down along his length.

You felt as he leaned into your touch, his back arching slightly as his hand reached out to take a gentle hold of your [h/c] hair.

He leaned down slightly and caught your hands gently within his as he knelt down between your legs, placing light kisses down your cheek and neck, scattering a few of them across the slight protrude of your collarbone before continuing down your clothed breasts and the length of your stomach. He paused when he reached your lower abdomen, looking back up at you before he reached up, his hand cupping the back of your head to lead your lips to his.

With your mind slowly turning muddy with his touch, you were caught by surprise at the warm touch of his hand against your core, his other hand soon falling to massage gently against your inner thigh.

You moaned lightly into the kiss as he gently pushed a finger into you, his palm turned upwards as his thumb gently rubbed against your swollen bud. You felt your thighs squeeze around him slightly, the shocks of his touches traveling up and down your spine, resonating at the tips of your toes.

You bit your lower lip lightly once he pulled away, your eyes heavy with pleasure and fervor. You watched as he pressed his lips against the skin of your inner thigh, causing your breathing to grow a little shallow and hurried. He slowly pumped in and out of you, his lips scattering small kisses along your thighs to the back of your knees before trailing back up, only to restart the pleasing torture.

You barely realized that he inched closer and closer to your core with his kisses until he placed one, tender and light, against your bud, his lips parting lightly to gently suck on it before continuing his kisses back down your thigh.

You shivered in loss of the intimate touch, feeling as you slowly fell back onto the bed, your eyes falling closed with your arousal.

Enjoying the light moans that traveled to his ears, Legolas kissed back up your leg to your core, repeating the kiss that sent shocks and flashes of white to appear behind your eyelids. He stayed there, sucking and licking lightly at your clit, matching the movement of his tongue with the slow pumping of his finger within you.

You could feel your toes begin to curl into the soles of your feet as your hands reached down to grasp at his hair that lingered and tickles your skin. Your hips rolled lightly towards him, wishing nothing more but to feel more of him within you, to just reach the release that dangled right before you with just his touch and tongue.

He noticed also, pulling away from your core with a devious grin at the quiet moan that left your lips. You glanced down at him as he kissed up along your hips and waist, standing up slightly as he began to climb over you, his hands reaching behind your back in search of the clasp that kept your brassier to your chest.

You pulled him down to you, your lips open as they pressed against his, your tongue immediately meeting with his in a silent, and short lived battle for dominance as you tasted yourself on his tongue. Your hips instinctively arched up into him, enjoying the way his member pressed and slid against your inner thigh as you moved slightly underneath him.

He also enjoyed it, moaning lightly against your lips at the feeling of his skin against yours. He finally undid the clasp of your brassier, quickly doing away with it as he tossed it behind him, over the edge of the bed.

You reached your hand down, taking a light hold of his member and resuming the slow pump of it. He pulled away, his forehead resting against yours as his body shuddered at the touch. His hand fell over yours, covering it completely as he followed your movement along his length, his hand leading yours up and down his hardened member.

He gently brought your hand away from his erection, holding it tightly within his own as he pressed his lips against yours, then lowering them and kissing your jawline. His free hand reached down to his length, taking hold of it and leading it to your tight opening, the head of it pressing against your lips.

With one last glance of hesitation at you, he slowly pushed himself within you, feeling as you tightened the hold of it hand within yours. You let out a deep moan, feeling as he filled and stretched you completely, slowing inching into you until his hips were flush against you.

You felt him shudder against you, pausing for just a moment as he allowed you to grow accustomed to him, just as he did you. He felt as his member throbbed and twitched slightly within you, relishing in the tight feeling of your core around his member, straining and threatening to allow his release to come just then.

He willed it away, though, at the roll of your hips against him in a silent call for him to move.

Your toes curled and your heels pressed into the small of his back when he finally began to move within you, slowly and shallowly at first as his hands reached down to take hold of your hips. He tortured you with his movement, enjoying the writhing of your body beneath him, the movement of your breasts as he slowly thrusted into you, coupled with the helpless moans that left your lips.

You moans his name quietly, reaching your arms up and circling them around his neck and pulling him down towards you.

With your moans falling from your lips directly into his ears, he couldn't help the deep pool of desire in his stomach that warmed, pushing him to push into your just a little more and little faster. Soon, his skin was slapping against yours as he pumped in and out of you, your own pool of desire deepening and threatening to spill over.

Your head snapped back against the sheets of the bed as you felt the beginning of your release wash over you. Your eyes screwed shut as Legolas pressed a sloppy kiss onto your neck, feeling as his hands tightened their hold on your waist as he, also, drew near to his ecstasy. Your fingernails dug into the skin of his shoulders, leaving small crescent shapes in their wake as your mouth fell open in a silent, never ending moan.

Your body shuddered with sudden crash of the wave of your release, your body arching into Legolas' as he also fell over the edge with you, his length twitching within you.

His hand reached out against the bed, supporting himself as his body quivered and weakened with the wake of his release.

Your limbs also fell weak, your arms hanging delicately from his neck as your legs fell away from his waist.

Your head fell to the side as he lowered himself onto you, his head resting against your shoulder as you both slowly fell back down from the highs of your orgasms. He cradled his head in the nook of your neck, his breathing slowing and falling into rhythm with yours.

Your hand reached and tangled themselves into his hair as he brought his arms to wrap around you, keeping you flush against his chest.

He smiled to himself as he pressed a sweet, gentle kiss onto your jawbone, cheek and again onto your lips as you smiled sleepily up at him, you eyes heavy with your spent desire.

He felt himself still as he gazed down at you, his eyes flashing slowly across every feature of your face.

Because it was in your smile that he saw something more beautiful that the stars.


End file.
